1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hanger, and more particularly to a hanger assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical hangers include a rod having a predetermined length and having both ends each supported on a support, the length of the rods can not be adjusted such that two supports should be fixed on a pair of oppositely facing walls and the rod should be cut to suitable length before the hanger can be fixed between the walls.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional hangers.